wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Dumai's Wells
The Battle of Dumai's Wells occurs at the beginning of . An extremely bloody battle, the One Power was used to devastating effect, and the world was changed forever in the end as the first Aes Sedai swore fealty to the Dragon Reborn, prompted by both his ta'veren twisting of chance, and the threat of Mazrim Taim and the Asha'man. The battle began at Dumai's Wells, when the Shaido attacked the loyalist Tower Aes Sedai's wagon train and escalated when Rand's forces, led by Perrin Aybara, accompanied by the Salidar Aes Sedai from the Caemlyn Embassy, arrived to rescue him. Mazrim Taim, acting independently of Perrin, arrived during the battle with the Asha'man via gateways; the Asha'man were responsible for breaking the ranks of Shaido attempting to reach Rand after their betrayal of the Tower Aes Sedai. Events precipitating the battle Elaida, the Amyrlin Seat, sent an emissary of Sisters to Rand al'Thor to convince him to go to the White Tower where he could be kept safe (and controlled by the Tower). When Rand proves uncooperative, the Tower Aes Sedai kidnapped him according to Elaida's secret orders. The Aes Sedai have also met and made a prior arrangement with the Shaido Aiel to escort their party to Tar Valon once Rand was in hand, but as the Aes Sedai traveled toward Tar Valon with their captive, the Shaido betrayed their agreement and instead attacked the Aes Sedai party to take Rand for themselves. It was Sevanna's plan to marry Rand, keeping him shielded, and gain power for herself over the Aiel through him. The Tower Aes Sedai did not depart immediately for the White Tower after the kidnapping, instead waiting several days before announcing they were fed up with Rand's delaying tactics. Not long after they left Cairhien, Berelain discovered Rand's sword and sword belt in his apartments, which he usually keeps close to him. After bringing them to Perrin, they, along with Dobraine and others, realized that Rand has been kidnapped. Following this, Perrin, Dobraine, Rhuarc, and Sorilea organize a small rescue party, for fear that revealing Rand's kidnapping would drive even more Aiel warriors to the Bleakness. Forces Rand's kidnappers * 39 Tower Aes Sedai led by Galina Casban: 15 Reds, 12 Whites, 10 Greens, 1 Gray and 1 Brown (among them we know also the name of 4 Black Ajah sisters)In "The Wheel of Time Companion" the involvement of the various Ajah in this expedition is quite different confronted to the list given by Galina in the main book. From TWoTC we know the names of 12 Reds, 10 Greens, 7 Whites, 3 Grays, 3 Browns and 2 Yellows, reducing a little the involvement of the White Ajah even if the remaining two unknown names of Sisters are from this Ajah * 582 Younglings led by Gawyn Trakand Shaido Aiel Led by Sevanna * Approximately 40,000 Aiel warriors * Included the Wise Ones of the Jumai Shaido who could channel (about 300). Rand's rescuers * About 1,000 wolves led by Perrin Aybara * 300 Two Rivers men led by Dannil Lewin * 500 Cairhienin men led by Dobraine Taborwin * 200 Winged Guards from Mayene led by Havien Nurelle * 200 Asha'man led by Mazrim Taim * 9 Salidar Aes Sedai * 94 Aiel Wise Ones led by Sorilea * Approximately 6,000 Aiel led by Rhuarc, clan chief of the Taardad ** 5,000 siswai'aman ** 1,000 Far Dareis Mai * Loial son of Arent son of Halan The battle As the forces loyal to Rand caught up with the Tower Aes Sedai, they saw that the Shaido forces had surrounded the Tower Aes Sedai's wagons at Dumai's Wells and were in the process of assaulting it. An impromptu plan was devised whereby Perrin would lead the Two Rivers men, Cairhienin, Aiel spears and Winged Guards to charge down into the valley at the back of the Shaido forces coinciding with attack by wolves, their goal being to reach Rand by cutting through the Shaido despite being severely outnumbered. The rebel Aes Sedai and Wise Ones accompanying the rescue party were ordered by Perrin to stay on the ridge. But, the Aes Sedai, restricted by their Three Oaths, charged into the Shaido forces with their Warders, intentionally putting themselves in mortal peril. This allowed them to bring the One Power into use on the battlefield; additionally, they very likely wanted to reach Rand before Perrin could. In the meantime, as the Shaido continued their assault on the Tower camp, four of the six Aes Sedai holding Rand's shield tied off their weavings so they could assist in the defense. This allowed Rand to open three of the four tied knots of his shield with the help of Lews Therin who talked to him in his mind. Despite that one sister returned, the shield was already thin enough for him to break it with brute force. Filled with the Power he stilled the three Aes Sedai with the fists of Spirit. Rand then rescued Min from the imminent danger of the fight and began to shield and incapacitate the Tower Aes Sedai one by one; as he was using saidin he was undetectable by the women. This confused the Tower Aes Sedai and made their situation more desperate as they struggled to hold back the Shaido from breaching their lines. Just as Rand's rescuers are about to be overwhelmed by the Shaido forces, around two hundred Asha'man led by Mazrim Taim Travel to Dumai's Wells among the Shaido forces and immediately begin to destroy them using the One Power in an effort to reach Rand. As they did, they erected a dome of Air around the wagons to hold back the Shaido. By this time, Perrin had also reached the wagons and appealed to Rand to lift the dome and let forces loyal to him trapped outside the dome to be let in. Instead, Rand ordered Taim to "send a message" to Sevanna. The Asha'man lifted the dome of Air and attacked using the One Power, devastating the Shaido forces, which was quickly routed and forced to flee. Aftermath After the battle, the nine Salidar Aes Sedai came over to congratulate Rand, who forced them to kneel and swear an oath of fealty to him. Though the Aes Sedai attempted to refuse, they capitulated under the influence of ta'veren and Taim's threat to force them to their knees. The Younglings, led by Gawyn Trakand, regrouped some miles north of Dumai's Wells. Retreating units of Aiel engaged the Younglings as they cut their way out of the battlefield. The Younglings later rescued some surviving Tower Aes Sedai and escorted them back to the Tower. As Rand kept counting their numbers and learning their names, it is known that exactly 151 Maidens died for Rand during the battle. Fate of the Aes Sedai Only twelve Tower Aes Sedai escaped of their own accord and one was freed by outside forces. Of the remaining Aes Sedai, nineteen were captured by Rand's forces, three were killed, three were stilled by Rand's escape and kept alive by the Wise Ones, and one was captured by Shaido forces. Following are lists of the known names (with strength level). Aes Sedai that escaped #Covarla Baldene (Red Ajah) 21(9) #Lusonia Cole (Green Ajah) #Vasha (Green Ajah) #Hattori Gatano (Green Ajah) #Caren Hendelle (Red Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) 37(25) #Teire Alentaine (Grey Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) 32(20) #Valene Sural (Red Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) 21(9) #Nubei Peldovni (White Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) #Wyndera Ovan (White Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) #Sanaiye Asaheen (Green Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) Aes Sedai that were captured by Rand's forces *Beldeine Nyram (Green Ajah) 16(4) *Chisaine Nurbaya (Red Ajah) *Coiren Saeldain (Grey Ajah) 18(6) *Elza Penfell (Green/Black Ajah) 25(13) *Erian Boroleos (Green Ajah) 17(5) *Fera Sormen (White/Black Ajah) 32(21) *Innina Darenhold (Red Ajah) *Janine Pavlara (Red Ajah) 27(15) *Marith Riven (Brown Ajah) 19(7) *Nelavaire Demasiellin (Green Ajah) 28(16) *Nesune Bihara (Brown Ajah) 15(3) *Sarene Nemdahl (White Ajah) 18(6) *Nalaene Forrell (Yellow/Black Ajah) *Turanna Norill (White Ajah) 26(14) *Vayelle Kamsa (Red Ajah) 34(22) *Mayam Colona (White Ajah) 21(9) *Cairlyn Nesolle (Yellow Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) 22(10) *Elaiva Walfor (Grey Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) 19(7) *Razina Hazzan (Brown Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) 28(16) Aes Sedai that were stilled and kept by the Wise Ones *Irgain Fatamed (Green Ajah) *Ronaille Vevanios (White Ajah) 27(15) *Sashalle Anderly (Red Ajah) 14(2) Aes Sedai that were freed *Katerine Alruddin (Red/Black Ajah) 15(3) Aes Sedai that were captured by the Shaido *Galina Casban (Red/Black Ajah) 14(2) Aes Sedai that were killed *Amira Moselle (Red Ajah) 27(15)? *Laigin Arnault (Red Ajah) *Mirlene Cornwell (Green Ajah mentioned only in TWoTC) 26(14) es:Batalla de los Pozos de Dumai Dumai's Wells, Battle of